pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
PewDiePie
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, also known as PewDiePie (pronounced pyoo-deh-pai), or PewDie (or Pewdie) and Pewds for short, is a 23 year-old Swedish video game commentator known for his videos on YouTube. PewDiePie is known for his Let's Plays on horror-themed video games, as well as playing many other types of games, including flash games and records his reactions through audio and webcam recrording. PewDiePie's fanbase is known as the "Bro Army," which includes over 2,500,000 subscribers on YouTube, and is known as one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube. Personal Life Felix Kjellberg was born on October 24th, 1989 and currently lives in San Poalo, Italy with his girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin, with his two pet dogs, a pug named Maya and a yorkshire terrier named Ynk (pronounced ink). Originally, Kjellberg lived in Gothenburg, Sweden. In 2008, Felix graduated from Samskolan High School in Göteborg, and started school at Chalmers University of Technoloy, until he left the univesity in 2011 to continue working on his YouTube career. On March 28th, 2012, Kjellberg did his first newpaper interview with Swedish site Expressen.se, in which he noted he was going to make YouTube his full-time job and was moving to Italy with his girlfriend, Marzia. Marzia and Felix started dating on around October of 2011, when Marzia's best friend watched PewDiePie's videos at the end of May, and e-mailed Marzia his videos and told her to check out more of his videos. Marzia thought he was really funny and wrote him a letter at then end of June stating how she thought he was funny and she enjoyed his videos. He wrote back and they started writing each other for a while, until Felix visited her in Italy in August, and then in September, then October, until they moved in together after Marzia's birthday (10-21-12). Marzia also has a YouTube channel, under the name CutiePieMarzia. Internet Life PewDiePie runs his own website, his YouTube channel, Facebook, Twitter, deviantArt, and Instagram. PewDiePie joined Facebook on March 4th, 2011 and currently has about 560,000 likes. PewDiePie has over 275,000 followers on Twitter, and tweets just about the same aspects that he does on Facebook. Whenever he would do a Q&A for the upcoming Fridays with PewDiePie, he would tweet out asking his Bros to ask him questions. YouTube PewDiePie opened his YouTube account for PewDiePie on April 29th, 2010, with a Minecraft playthrough video showing a zombie that has spawned in a minecart. Months following from his Minecraft video, he started doing Call of Duty: Black Ops commentaries, and Let's Plays on Amnesia: The Dark Descent and Dead Space 2. PewDiePie then began uploading many Let's Plays and playthroughs on horror-themed videos, including Amnesia ''custom stories, and began playing flash games and other types of games, including ''Façade. On Fridays, PewDiePie would upload a video known as 'Fridays with PewDiePie', which would include vloging, doing Q&As, opening fanmail (known as 'bromail') and other aspects. He also did an Omegle video, and most popular, his scary/funny moments montages. PewDiePie spawned his database known as the 'Bro Army', entitling users who subscribed to him known as Bros. As of October, 2012, PewDiePie has over 2,500,000 subscribers, or 'Bros'. YouTube Channels *PewDiePie - Main Channel (active); 2,400,000+ subscribers *Pewdie - Secondary Channel (inactive); 125,000+ subscribers *pewpewpewPEWDIE - Vlogging Channel (inactive); 31,000+ subscribers King of the Web PewDie was nominated to run in the internet phenomena "King of the Web", coming first in the leaderboard as overall king. PewDie intended on using the prize money of €7,500 to donate to WWF to save the tigers. It was until 'WhatDaFuq Show" had a meteoric uprise on the leaderboards, stirring up the Bro Army, causing controversy, claims of cheating, and verbal bashing on both sides. Though placing second on his first try, he is also the first campaigner in the history of the King of the Web to gain support and forwarded votes from so many campaigners within the top 10, including Syndicate, JPMetz and Scary Snowman. Nevertheless, he still placed first as the 'King of Gaming'. Two weeks after the last nominations, PewDiePie was crowned King of the Web, getting a €500 voucher at Game Stop and receiving €7,500 in cash. PewDiePie showed his generosity through one of his 'Fridays with PewDiePie' episodes and donated all of the money received into WWF to save the tigers. List of Games Played PewDiePie is best known for playing horror-themed video games, along with flash games and other types of games. Here is a list of those games. NOTE: This list in INCOMPLETE. Please help by expanding this list. **Do NOT link the game until ALL of the episode pages are created. *1916: Der Unbekannte Krieg *''Afraid of Monsters'' *''Amnesia: Justine DLC *''Amnesia: The Dark Descent *''Anna'' *''Ao Oni'' *''Barbie: Adventure'' *''Barrels'' *''Bloody Trapland'' *''Bong Chong Dong Ghost'' *''Bromancing Saga II: Broffesional Manassins '' *''Candles'' *''Can Your Pet'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *''Cat Mario (''Syobon Action) *''Cleverbot'' *''CLOP'' *''Condemned: Criminal Minds'' *''Condemned 2: Bloodshot'' *''Cry of Fear'' *''Cry of Fear: Custom Maps'' *''DayZ'' *''Dead Island'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''DOOM 3'' *''Erie'' *''Eternal Damnation '' *''Existor (Evie) *''Exmortis *''Exmortis 2'' *''F.3.A.R.'' *''Façade'' *''Fahrenheit'' (Indigo Prophecy) *''Fatal Frame 2'' *''Ghost Hunt'' *''Ghoul’s Forest III'' *''GMod: Scary Maps'' *''Gnilley'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Gravity Bone'' *''Grey'' *''Happy Wheels'' *''Haunted Investigations'' *''Heavy Rain'' *''Heavy Rain: The Taxidermist DLC *''Hotel 627 / Asylum 627 *''Ib'' *''Jo-On: The Grudge'' *''Just Dance 2'' *''Just Dance 3'' *''Just Dance 4'' *''KaraokeParty'' *''Kinect Adventures'' *''Left 4 Dead 2 Custom Maps *LIMBO'' *''LitteBigPlanet 2'' *''Lucius'' *''Magicka'' *''McPixel'' *''Minecraft'' *''Nightmare House 2'' *''Nosferatu: The Wrath of Malachi'' *''No More Room in Hell'' *''Octodad'' *''Paranormal'' *''PaRappa The Rappa'' *''Penumbra: Black Plague'' *''Penumbra: Overture'' *''Portal 2 Custom Maps *''Portal 2: Peer Review ''DLC *''QWOP *''Revenge of the Sunfish'' *''Rise of Nightmares'' *''SCP-087-B'' *''SCP: Containment Breach'' *''Shadow of the Colossus'' *''Silent Hill'' *''Silent Hill 2'' *''Siren: Blood Curse'' *''Slender'' *''Slender: Hospice'' *''Slender: Mansion'' *''Slender: Sanatorium'' *''SlenderMod '' *''Sumotori Dreams'' *''Sunset Riders'' *''Survivors'' *''The Binding of Isaac'' *''The Cellar'' *''The Calling'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' *''The House'' *''The House 2'' *''The Lost Souls'' *''The Sims 3'' *''The Suffering'' *''The Typing of the Dead'' *''The Unfair Platformer'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''The You Testament'' *''Thirty Flights of Loving'' *''To the Moon'' *''Which'' *''You Have to Fertilize the Egg'' Amnesia Custom Stories *''Amnesia: Abduction'' *''Amnesia: An Unexpected Arrival'' *''Amnesia: Aphyxia'' *''Amnesia: Baldo’s Discovery'' *''Amnesia: Black Death'' *''Amnesia: Black Forest Castle'' *''Amnesia: Can't Remember'' *''Amnesia: Cannabalism'' *''Amnesia: Cry Oni'' *''Amnesia: Dark Castle'' *''Amnesia: Dark Mansion'' *''Amnesia: Dark Room'' *''Amnesia: Death Can Await'' *''Amnesia: Disponetia'' *''Amnesia: Escape'' *''Amnesia: Followed by Death'' *''Amnesia: Gary Dark Secrets'' *''Amnesia: Grunt's Castle'' *''Amnesia: Harmfuls Wraths'' *''Amnesia: House of Creep 3'' *''Amnesia: I Dream'' *''Amnesia: Insanity: Nocturnal Confusion'' *''Amnesia: Interius'' *''Amnesia: Ken's Nightmare'' *''Amnesia: Killings in Altstadt'' *''Amnesia: La Caza'' *''Amnesia: Laughing in the Darkness'' *''Amnesia: Library of Alexandria'' *''Amnesia: Lost the Lights'' *''Amnesia: Mystery - Chapter 1'' *''Amnesia: Mystery - Chapter 2'' *''Amnesia: Mystery - Chapter 3'' *''Amnesia: Nepsis'' *''Amnesia: Nightmare'' *''Amnesia: Nintendo Castle Horror'' *''Amnesia: Olaf’s Demise'' *''Amnesia: PewDiePie’s House'' *''Amnesia: PewDiePie’s Nightmare'' *''Amnesia: PewDiePie's Revenge'' *''Amnesia: Recurring Nightmares'' *''Amnesia: Redemption'' *''Amnesia: Sealed'' *''Amnesia: Sins of Our Lives'' *''Amnesia: Stayin’ Alive'' *''Amnesia: Stephano's House'' *''Amnesia: The Unforgiven Demo'' *''Amnesia: Tenebris Lake'' *''Amnesia: Terret's Mansion Demo'' *''Amnesia: The Abductions'' *''Amnesia: The Attic'' ''- Chapter 1'' *''Amnesia: The Attic - Chapter 2'' *''Amnesia: The Cruel Ways...'' *''Amnesia: The Machine'' *''Amnesia: The Small Horse - Part A'' *''Amnesia: The Small Horse - Part B'' *''Amnesia: The Small Horse - Part C'' *''Amnesia: The Small Horse - Epilouge'' *''Amnesia: The Unforgiven'' *''Amnesia: Through the Portal'' *''Amnesia: Tricky Minds'' *''Amnesia: To Give is to Force'' *''Amnesia: Tricky Minds'' *''Amnesia: Unsterblich'' *''Amnesia: White Night'' *''Amnesia: Zombie Escape'' Quotes :"How's it goin' bros? My name is PEWDIEPIE!" :— Intro :"Stay awesome bros, I know you will." :— Outro :"Like and favorite if you've enjoyed, subscribe to become a bro today, and I'll see you on the next episode of whatever I make. Love you bros, BYE!" :— Outro :"Here comes the brofist (Brofists the camera), BYE!" :— Outro for Fridays with PewDiePie :"BARRELS!" :— Upon seeing Barrels :"FOR LADY GAGA!" :— Upon doing an attempt for a difficult jump, etc. :"AHH! PENIS!" :— Whenever scared :"TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS! I hate Teleporting Naked Guys..." :— After being frightened from from Teleporting Naked Guys :"Oh, God damn, you're sexy." :— Upon staring at a Teleporting Naked Guys' body :"That's how I get ALL da ladies." :— After doing a good move in Happy Wheels :"Genius Pewds strikes again!" :— After solving a puzzle :"They see me rollin'! They hatin'!" :— While in a glitched position in Happy Wheels :"Jumpage!" :— Whenever making a difficult jump :"Blockage!" :— Whenever blocking from something :"It's just you, me and the loading screen." :— Whenever waiting at a loading screen Gallery PewDiePie1.png|PewDiePie Pewdie_after_getting_scared.png|Pewdie after getting scared. Pewdie.png|Pewdie while gaming. PDPFace.jpg Sunday_with_pewdiepie.png|Pewdie, as seen in Sunday with PewDiePie Images2.jpg PewDie_and_Maya.jpg|PewDie and Maya PewDie_kissing_Maya.png|PewDie kissing Maya Other External Links *PewDiePie FAQ Inquiries *PewDiePie Business Inquiries Form *PewDiePie on Twitter *PewDiePie on Facebook Category:Profile Category:PewDiePie Category:Bro Master Category:Allies